


Flower 'Neath the Serpent

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Gangster!Tom, Jaguar!Tom - Freeform, Kink, Slow Burn, dd/lg, dom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:21:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9796106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Based on a dream I had. I was gunna make it one chapter but I decided to expand so I could add in some more details





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to a line from Macbeth "B e the serpent neath the flower.

            I was having an amazing night. I had just graduated from Uni a couple of days ago and now I was having drinks with my best friend. Then he walked in. Tall, with legs for days. A 3 piece tailored suit that fit him perfectly. A slight 5 o’clock shadow that had me rubbing my thighs together and on top were some dark brown curls I longed to run my fingers through. My friend Ali noticed me staring and nudged me.

            “Go say hi!” she encouraged. She] knew I had been really lonely since my ex had broken up with me.            

            “Ali, he’s a freaking Adonis and I’m me.” I was really confident in my appearance with a pear shaped body, short black hair, and gorgeous blue eyes, but compared to him, I might as well have been a nobody.

            “What do I always say to you, Hun? Never doubt yourself.” Ali was my best and most supportive friend. And she had a point. I’d had a few rinks so I felt like I could do this. And I knew the worst he could do was say no. So I stood up and walked over to the bar where he was sitting. I bit my lip nervously before gently tapping him. He turned to look at me and I saw his eyes, the color of the sea after a storm.

            “Hi, I’m Clara. How’s it going?” I was so nervous but I had managed to stop my voice from shaking. He gave me a once over with his eyes and smiled.

            “Clara, what a lovely name. I’m Thomas and I’m doing alright. And yourself?” oh my goodness. That voice. Like velvet but he spoke with an eloquence that commanded attention, and he definitely had mine.

            “I’m alright. Just out celebrating my recent graduation from Oxford.” I claimed, proudly. My body felt like it had just released a giant breath as it relaxed. His eyebrows raised slightly.

            “Oxford? Very impressive. What in?” And from the conversation flowed. I eventually sat down next to him and looked to Ali who gave me a thumbs up. I wasn’t sure how long we talked but eventually it ended when he gave me his phone number and I told him I would text him. By that time, Ali had brought me my phone and purse as she had had to leave to no doubt be with her own boyfriend. I stood up from the stool and my legs were a bit wobbly, partially from the drinking and partially from being with Tom all night. He immediately helped to steady me.

            “Darling, are you alright? Are you going to be able to get home?” I nodded.

            “It’s not that far. I’ll be fine.” I took a step and the heels were definitely not helping the situation.

            “Come on, darling. I can call you a cab.” He offered. After another step that was probably the best Idea. He saw me off to my cab and I texted him when I was home so He knew I was alright. I immediately called Ali to tell her how the date went. She seemed surprised that I hadn’t brought him home with me, but she knew my rule about drinking too much and sex. She told me she was happy for me and wished me goodnight. I took a couple Advil and drank some water before heading to bed. Then the next morning I woke up to a text from Tom.

 _Good morning, love. I hope you’re not too hungover today lol. How would you like to join me for dinner this Tuesday?_ I sued in delight and immediately texted back

 _I would be absolutely delighted._ I flopped back in bed and knew this would be the start of something amazing.

 

* * *

 

Dinner with Thomas had been fantastic! He’d showed up in a midnight black Jaguar of all things! I was so impressed! He again wore a suit and even in my nicest dress, I felt suuuper underdressed. He took me to this incredibly amazing Italian restaurant where I felt a little out of place. But Thomas could sense my anxiety and held my hand re-assuringly, rubbing his thumb across it and saying

            “Darling, you are surely the most beautiful woman to walk the earth.” God this man could charm.

            The only weird moment was when I had asked him about his work. He seemed to stiffen a little and paused before saying

            “Oh, odd jobs here and there. But what about you darling? There’s quite a lot of opportunities for an English major.” I thought his answer was odd, but I didn’t push.

            “Yes, and I’m actually really excited about this! I just got hired for a feminist website to write a blog for them.” I beamed with pride, I was really excited about this new job.

            “Oh really? That does sound exciting. What kind of blog will it be?” Tom Inquired

            “A bit of this, a bit of that. They’ll have me doing reviews of products, if anything related to the subject some in the news I can blog about that, and some movie reviewing. And I get to work from home, apart from a few meetings here and there. ” I explained. Thomas laughed.

            “That certainly is quite a mix! What kind of products will you be reviewing?” He inquired and I blushed a little.

            “Adult toys.” I stated as plainly as I could. Idk why but something about admitting to this Adonis man who seemed to control everywhere he went that I was going to be talking about sex toys made me a little blushy and giddy. I could’ve sworn something flashed in Thomas’s eyes but I must’ve been imagining it.

            “Well, that sounds lovely darling, I hope all goes well.”

            The rest of dinner went smoothly and amazing. He dropped me off later that night and I thought about inviting him up, but Thomas stated he had an early morning. SO I decided next time. HE gave me a kiss so great I saw fireworks and made sure I was all the way inside before driving off.

            That night, I became really curious about Thomas and his “odd jobs” I googled him and his last name which I thought was silly but also kind of cool “Hiddleston” I’d heard him say to the matire d earlier that night. The first article to come up- was “Hiddleston; The Untouchable” Curious, I clicked the article and started to read. But as I did my stomached dropped. The article was all about how CRIME LORD Tom Hiddleston was running an underground smuggling ring. Smuggling in hundreds of thousands of pounds worth of material into the country, including, but never proven, drugs. How it was also possible he was involved in the disappearances of a few people, even though hose people were known abusers and other type criminals. I couldn’t believe it. Mt sweet, innocent Thomas, who had refused to let me walk the few blocks from the bar home, was a criminal.


	2. Confessions and Explonations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara gets debates her feelings and then Tom sheds a little light on his job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of naughtiness here, but we gettin smutty up in here in the next chapter

I couldn’t sleep that night, I was so scared. So I was awake when a text came from Tom asking for another date that night. I didn’t want to say no as that would come out of nowhere, but I couldn’t keep seeing him. Should I go to the police? No, a man running a corporation like will be able to find me. He knows where I live. I would have to just let him down easy at dinner I said texted back that I would love to cook for him, hoping it wouldn’t go wrong, and even if it did I had small arsenal of kitchen knives at my disposal. He responded that sounded lovely and he would be over around 6. I tried to put him out of my mind for the day by focusing on work.

            The website has asked me to just write a small introduction of myself and then pick a recent film to review. I chose Hidden Figures as I’d fallen in love with and its message of empowerment. But although wiring for the blog, Tom kept nagging at the back of my mind. And it was almost like a conversation between a devil and angel. One voice saying that yes he was a criminal, but is smuggling that bad? Maybe but what about the disappearances? Well the people who disappeared were criminals and possibly deserved it… but Tom was still a gangster. I managed to get the article posted and noticed I still had a few hours. So I decided to tidy up a bit.

            In all honesty, I love to cook and clean. My friends all joke I’ll make a great housewife someday but in all honesty, I wouldn’t mind. I liked the idea of being able to just cook and clean and now write for this blog. I tied on my favorite apron, a gift from Ali, and went to work. And thankfully, there was something about the simple tasks of cleaning that just took all of the stress away from me. My friends never understood but I wasn’t ready to tell them that I was a submissive. Especially since I’m the kind of submissive that likes staying home and being a housewife. I wasn’t sure they’d get it. So instead I just kept my submissive desires clamped down and keep hoping for the right man. And there was something about Thomas, my goodness. He radiated dominance. He hadn’t been grabby or commanding with me but there was air around him that just commanded respect and control. When I had finished cleaning, it was %. Just enough time for to take a shower. As I routed through my drawers for clean underwear, I found the vibrator I had bought a while ago. Nothing fancy but it was pretty good. I grabbed it. Hoping it would relieve even more of the tension from thinking of Thomas.

            Stepping into the shower, I reached for the toy and it hummed to life with the press of a button. I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. One hand immediately went to my clit to get me wet, and I couldn’t help but imagine tom, despite how I tried to push him away, I couldn’t help but be attracted to him, knowing he was a criminal. As soon as I could feel I was wet, my other hand used the vibrator to tease at my entrance, and I couldn’t help but imagine it was Tom’s long fingers. Obviously, my vibrator was thicker but thank god I have an overactive imagine. And as I started to move the vibrator in and out, I could swear I heard him talking.

            _Oh, does my filthy little slut like that? Does she like getting fingered like a naughty little whore?_ I nodded in response to my fantasy and let out a low moan.

            _Such a beautiful slut. These curves, this gorgeous arse which I cannot wait to see covered in my handprints._ I whimpered, feeling myself getting closer as I moved the vibrator in and out faster, rubbed harder on my clit.

            _Cum. Cum for me, Clara._  I gasped and called out his name loudly as I bucked hard against the vibrator. I stood there, my cunt spasming a little from the intensity for a few moments before my breathing returned to normal. I smiled and set the toy aside as I finished showering, just barely having enough hot water. I rinsed the toy off with some toy cleaner and stuck it back where it had been, before getting dressed. I chose to go with my favorite black and white polka dot dress with a cardigan. I saw that was around 5:30 so I started to get dinner ready. But what to cook? I checked the freezer and I had a package of steaks sitting right out in front. Yes!  I know I was going to have break it off with Tom tonight, but I thought I would at least give him a good meal first. I gave the steaks a nice rub of my mom’s secret recipe before throwing them in a pan on medium heat, so they didn’t get too well done. I went back to the freezer to find a bag of broccoli which would go nice with the broccoli and then I checked the pantry and found a box of mashed potato mix. Like cleaning, cooking was so meditative to me. I just could shut off the outside world and cook.

            I was only interrupted when there was a knock at the door, and I knew it had to be Thomas. I checked nothing would burn while I answered the door and there he stood, in all his glory. His criminal glory, I had to keep reminding myself. Rather than the impeccable suits I had seen him in, he wore a simple white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, simple black slacks and dress shoes. In one hand was a bottle of wine, in the other a bouquet of roses, my favorite flower.

            “Hello darling, something smells absolutely delicious. Though that might be you,” he flirted with that Prince Charming smile and a wink. He handed me the roses and I bit my lip from the comment but stayed composed.

            “Oh Thomas. These are lovely! Come in, come in. I almost have dinner ready. He came in and sat at the island while I put the roses in a vase. I checked the wine and had to stifle a gasp. This must’ve cast at least $500 and he brought it just for dinner with me??? Jesus. I poured each of a glass.

            “So what’s on the menu tonight, Clara?” Tom inquired, taking a sip.

            “I made steak, potatoes, and broccoli. I hope that’s alright. How do you want your steak?”

            “That sounds lovely darling. And medium rare please.” I took a sip of the wine and it was delicious. I savored the taste, something my mother had taught me to do when someone bought good wine, and found it was fabulous. Thankfully he had said medium rare so everything was done. I fixed both plates and seated across from him at the island.

            “Tell me about your day darling. You seem less talkative than before,” he prompted.

            “Sorry, just a bit scatterbrained. MY day was good, I wrote an article on just introducing myself to the readers of the blog and then wrote a little review about Hidden Figures.” I took a bite of my steak, finding it perfect but Tom was looking at me rather inquisitively.

            “And?” he asked.

            “What do you mean,” I responded. He chuckled.

            “Well darling, I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries, but that first conversation in the bar, I asked you what color you liked and you went on a lovely monologue about how much you loved black because it reminded you of the night sky. But you tell me you wrote a review for a great feminist movie and you hardly say a word. Are you sure you’re alright?” He reached out for my hand but I flinched away.

            “Clara, is everything alright?” I didn’t know what to do, I had hoped we could just have dinner and I could let him down easy with a bullshit story about I was worried about stress with a new job, but now I’d slipped up and he knew I was hiding something. I put my fork down and took a sip of my drink.

            “I googled you, Thomas. And I found an article about you being London’s most revered criminal gang leader. And now, I’m just….I won’t say anything ever but please, I can’t see you anymore.” A few tears started to fall and Thomas let out a sigh.

            “I see. Well, Clara, look at me, please.” That tone. That damned voice I couldn’t resist. I looked at him and he immediately went to wipe my tears away.

            “Clara, I know the article you’re referring to. Can you give me at least one chance to explain? And if you still don’t like it, I’ll leave forever. You can even keep the wine.” That made me laugh and I untensed a little. Against all of my better judgment, I nodded.

            “When I was 18, I was walking home one night and I saw a girl being followed by this guy. She looked really nervous so I immediately pretended like I was a friend and walked over, making sure she got home safe. A few days later, her father came to my flat, her father was the then leader of this gang. He was so grateful he offered me a job. HE explained to me how I’ll explain the gang to you. We never hurt the innocent. Ever. We mostly just provide transportation of goods. If someone wants a new car or motorcycle that isn’t on the line yet, we can get it. We also can provide loans and protection. We have occasionally moved some drugs but we never consume, only transport. And occasionally someone can’t make a payment and we do have to take care of them. And occasionally we disperse justice where justice hasn’t been properly served. But that is all. I swear to you on my own dear mother’s life. I would never ever hurt you.”

            I sat there and processed all of this information. I was a little relieved but also unsure. What he had done for that girl all those years ago was amazing. I knew what he meant by dispersing justice.

            “Alright, can I ask you a few questions?” I hesitantly asked. And he leaned forward to take my hands, and this time I let him

            “Of course darling. Ask away.”

            “So you don’t do the drugs?” He shook his head vigorously.

            “Never. And I make it known to every member who joins that they are not to do any either. They can get shitfaced all they want off the clock but drugs are a hard no.” That reassured me a little.

            “What do you mean by protection?”

            “Well, a few months ago I had a woman come to me who was worried about her asshole of an ex. She payed us to just help her out of the country, but we took care of the ex, pro-bono.” I nodded.

            “And you would never hurt me?”

            “I would sooner step in front of a bus.” I laughed again and sighed.

            “Alright Thomas. I trust you. There’s probably a million reasons I shouldn’t but I’m going to continue this. As long as you promise to always be careful.” He leaned over and kissed me

            “Of course, my darling Clara.” But then it was his turn to take a deep breath.

            “There is one thing I must admit to you, darling love.”

            “Oh god, you hate reading, don’t you?” We both nearly died laughing. And he shook his head.

            “Perish the thought. One day you will have to see my library. But as long as we’re laying our cards on the table…well. You know how I kind of always like to be in control? I mean, I’m sure you’ve noticed I’m a bit old-fashioned and kind of a take-charge guy.” I thought back to our previous meetings, he had always held the door, always paid the bills, and now had even brought flowers. I nodded.

            “Well, I’m what’s known as a dominant.” My eyes lit up but he clearly didn’t notice.

            “I like to be in control of the relationship, especially in the bedroom. Obviously I never hurt women or do anything without consent but-“at that moment I nearly lunged across at him and kissed him deeply. I pulled back, grinning at his confused face.

            “I’m actually really glad to hear you say that, cause I’m a submissive,” I giggled a little and he quirked an eyebrow.

            “Oh really? Well maybe after dinner we could see how compatible we are.” He nearly growled. I smirked.

            “Why wait?”


	3. More Confessions and Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Thomas react when Claara calls him Daddy?

**3 months later**

I was nervous heading up in the elevator. Thomas had forgotten his phone and had called me asking me to bring it to him, with very specific instructions on what to wear.

"To blend in" he explained but the more I thought about it, it was probably for his benefit.

I was wearing a blue button up blouse, black pencil skirt with pantyhose (and seam up the back) and my Mary Jane style heels. He'd ask me to do a simple bit makeup, eyes and lips only really, and to wear my fake glasses that I sometimes wore cause of how cute I looked wearing them.

When the elevator reached the top floor, I was greeted with a long hallway. The walk down gave me time to reflect back on my relationship. Ever since that night where Thomas told me about his work and then confessed he was a Dom, I felt like I was constantly on cloud 9. I had an amazing job and an amazing lover who gave me the most incredibly kinky sex I could ever dream of. He was always excited when new toys showed up for me to review, his favorites so far being the waterproof massage gloves and the 10-speed wireless Hitachi. 

When I reached the huge mahogany double doors, I knocked, not knowing if he was "working" and I almost expected not to hear him but his voice rang out.

 "Enter!" I but my lip and cautiously opened the door, not knowing what to expect when the smell hit me. Leather and cologne. Looking around his office, it was exactly what I expected. Books, a fireplace in the corner. Leather sofas and tables. And huge windows giving way to a perfect view of the London skyline. His back was towards me. I walked over and set his phone on the table.

"Hi, Thomas I brought-" I started but he interrupted.

"Thomas?" He asked

"That's a little formal for a first interview isn't it, Miss O’Sullivan" I was confused but he turned and looked at me, giving me a wink and a smile before it clicked in my head why I was wearing this outfit, role play. I had mentioned that one of my fantasies had always been boss/secretary. Now he was making it come true. I smiled and cleared my throats before continuing.

“You're right, Mr. Hiddleston, was it? I apologize for my informality. I find it a trait of mine to be a bit forward.”  He waved his hand in the air and said

“Think nothing of it, darling. Now why don't you have a seat, you're applying for the secretary job, correct? Tell me what kind of experience you have.” I sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk as he sat across from me.

“Well I don't have much experience, but I'm VERY eager to learn.” I explained, wanting to play his game but not sound too cliché. His eyes glinted with that familiar dominance and he smiled.

“Well, I can tell just from being with you that you have an amazing personality. And I'm sure you can follow orders quite well. However, there is one catch to this job that drives women away.”  I made a look of mock confusion on my face, thinking he was about to explain the nature of his work but instead he leaned across and almost growled.

“It's about the uniform. Or rather what's underneath the uniform. You see, I require women wear lingerie as their normal undergarments. Not for me or for my clients, mind you. But rather the confidence it gives them. Do you think you could adhere to this rule?” He leaned back and I was biting my lip hard. Now it made sense.  I stood up and unbuttoned the top few buttons to reveal the black lace on the edges of my favorite green chemise. He leaned back and crossed his legs, hiding an obvious erection.

“I apologize Miss O’Sullivan, but I need to see a bit more. I promise you there are no cameras and it will be the only time you do this, but I need to know how well you follow orders.” I stood up from my chair and unbuttoned the rest of the blouse before pulling off my skirt, revealing the barely there black silk panties that went with the chemise. And a purr emitted from his chest.

“Very lovely darling. But I also need to know how well you'll handle discipline. Come around to my side of the desk.” He ordered. I walked around and stood in front of him, my mouth almost watering at the thought of sucking his cock.

“Bend over my desk, and put your head down against it.” I did as I was told and he pulled the panties down, and I heard the chair squeak as he stood up.

“Now darling, I believe in old fashioned punishments. So if you say messed up say, dictating a letter..." at that he spanked me HARD. I nearly whimpered but I knew he wanted me quiet during this.

"...you would have to be spanked thoroughly. But the most common grievance I have with young ladies." He grabbed my shoulder and pulled me off the desk and onto the floor

"Is you all seem to be attached to your phones. So if I caught you on your phone..." he took off his tie

"I’d have to handcuff you or tie your hands behind your back, like so” he pulled my arms back and used his tie to bind my wrists together. But before he pulled away he leaned in and whispered

"Do you remember your safe word darling?" I nodded and he pressed a gentle kiss on my cheek

"Good girl" then he stood up. And moved to stand in front of me so I was eye level with his crotch.

"And if I caught you making personal calls, gossiping with your friends, I'd have to gag you. Wherever it be with a ball gag or" and he pulled his zipper down, reaching to grab his cock

"...something else" he pulled his cock out and I looked to him for his approval, he smiled

"Such a good little cocksucker." He grabbed the back of my head and I stuck my tongue out, licking all over and starting to take him in my mouth. But apparently not fast enough as the next thig I knew, Tom grabbed my hair and shoved me down the length of his cock, thrusting his hips back and forth as he face fucked me. I loved it. But it only lasted a few moments as the next thing I knew I was bent back over the desk and his cock was at my cunt.

            “Beg for it, beg for it slut. Beg to get fucked by my cock.” I moaned loudly.

            “Please! Please fuck me, daddy!” And at that, everything froze. I had just called Tom daddy, never telling hi m about my fetish. I looked up at him and there was a look of curiosity on his face, but no hint of anger or disgust that I expected.

            “Thomas, I…” but before I could finish he plunged his cock inside me, making me gasp which turned into another loud moan. Thomas bent over close to my ear.

            “SO, you like taking daddy’s big cock inside your little cunt. IS that right, slut?” HE wrapped one hand around my neck and squeezed gently. I nodded meekly and whimpered as he, moved his cock in and out of me. Even after 3 months together, he still made me feel so full.

            “Hmmm, what an interesting little girl I’ve acquired. I’ll definitely have to keep you around for a long time... But for now, I want to feel your tight quim squeezing my cock as you cum.” He ordered, snaking a hand down to my clit and rubbing furiously. I was teetering on the edge of orgasm. I just needed a little more...

            “Cum for me, cum for me slut. Be a good girl and cum for daddy.” And that did it. I fell into that abyss of pleasure and Thomas followed as I felt him thrust hard into me and he came as well. WE lay there breathing heavily for a few moments before Thomas stood up and undid the knot.

            “Clara, can you stand?” he asked. I nodded and stood slowly, pushing off the desk with wobbly elbows, only to find my knees weren’t as stable as I thought. Thomas grabbed me before I fell and carried me bridal style over to one of the sofas, then wrapped his jacket around me. I bit my lip, unsure of what to do now. I had just called tom and he was going to ask questions. What was I going to do?

            Thomas sat next to me on the sofa. Wrapping his arm around me. As if reading my mind, he started.

            “I do have a few questions darling, but if you don’t want to talk about it now, we can go home, get you cleaned up and then talk about it, if you wish.” I sighed and shook my head.

            “No I’m alright. Just not 100% sure where to start.” I paused and thought for a moment.

            “Have you ever heard of a daddy dom/little girl relationship?” Thomas wiggled his hand back and forth.

            “I’ve heard of the obvious sugar daddies, and obviously some girls like to call their boyfriends daddy, but that’s it.” He admitted. I shrugged.

            “That scan sometimes be an aspect of it. But the core of dd/lg is a BDSM relationship in which the dominant acts like a caregiver to the submissive. Obviously, it has nothing with really wanting to fuck your parent or child, but rather the Dom helps maintains the subs well-being. They set rules for mostly the sub’s benefit and make sure the sub is always happy and healthy.” Thomas nodded.

            “And what about the sub aspect? What do you get out if it, little girl?” H asked, cheerfully. I bit my lip from his words but continued.

            “Well the sub, or little as they sometimes like to be called, gets a caregiver. They don’t have to worry about so much, depending on the nature of the relationship. And some littles, not all, regress in age. Meaning they act younger in age. I mean, think about when we saw that advertisement for Moana, remember how excited I got?” Thomas nodded and I continued

            “Well, that was my little side peeking out. When I’m little, I act around3 to 6, sometimes maybe 8 or a little older. But littles act all over the age spectrum. Some as young as 1 or 2, some as old as 15 or 16, those are called. They act more like teenagers.” Thomas nodded again and thought for a moment before responding

            “How come I haven’t seen any of your littleness, before?”

 IU blushed and fiddled with my hands.

            “I wasn’t sure how you’d react to my littleness, so I kinda hid it from you,” I confessed, Thomas reached over and grabbed my chin in his finger and thumb.

            “I understand why you did that, little one. But from now on, you must never hide anything from daddy. Rule number 1 is to always be honest. Do you understand?” I squeaked

            “Does this mean, you want to be my daddy?”

            “I suppose it does, but on one condition.” I tilted my head to the side

            “Oh, what’s that?” Thomas grinned.

            “I want you to move in with me. That way I can fully protect my little girl and make her happy.” I bounced up and down and nearly pounced on him in a hug.

            “Yes daddy!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days, loves. I just started a new job which is taking up a bit of my time. And I slipped on ice and hyper extended my knee ; ;. Chapter 4 is the last chapter! I'll have it up ASAP and then I'm gunna post a fluffy Loki One shot!! :D


	4. A Castle Fit for a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter, This is the main events of the dream I had.

**6 Months Later**

I set the last box down in Tom’s…well our place. I let out a sigh of relief as Tom came through, looking gorgeous despite being drenched in sweat.

                “IS that the last one, baby girl?”

                “Yes, daddy. All moved in.” I replied, loving the way those words made me feel. I had moved in with Thomas now. My daddy. It was still so hard to believe like living in a fairy tale. He smiled and walked over, pressing a kiss to my lips.

                “Very good. Why don’t you start unpacking some things, I’ll go take a shower, then afterwards we can go for dinner and celebrate.” I smiled and nodded.

                “Yes, daddy.”

                “Good girl.” Thomas headed up the stairs to the master bath while I sighed in amazement. I loved Thomas’s home. IT was almost like a castle. IT certainly was as bias one.  4 bedrooms, including the master one. 5 and a half bath, a ginormous library, and a kitchen I couldn’t wait to cook in. I smiled to myself and started moving some of the boxes. The books were the easiest to place. I stacked the boxes in the library and hoped I would be able to find room for them all. Thomas had helped me go through them and get rid of duplicates but as I looked at the shelves filled to the brim with books, I prayed we could find room for the all. I giggled, maybe he’d have to build a whole other library just for me.

                The next thing I moved were the clothes, moving them upstairs to the master bed before opening the closet door. And my jaw dropped a little. His closet was filled with suits. All of them looked perfectly tailored and as I stepped in, all of them smelled like him. I think I found my second favorite room. I put the boxes of clothes in the closet. Then I saw another room heading off the bedroom, but I’d never seen it before, I’d heard tom talking about a “new addition", so I figured this must be it. I turned the knob but saw it was locked. Odd, but maybe it wasn’t finished yet. I shrugged and headed back downstairs to see the next box was all of little stuff. My stuffies, pacis, and some movies I kept reserved just for littlspace. I pondered where to put these when my phone started ringing. I groaned to see it was Jason, again. I put on my most pleasant voice and answered

                “Hey Jason, what’s up? Is there a meeting I forgot about?”

                “No, but I needed to talk to you right away. It’s about your boyfriend.” I furrowed my brows, what did he know about Thomas?”

                “Okay? What’s up?”

                “There’s something off about him. I don’t trust him. And I think you might be in bad relationship.”

                “Wha…what do you mean? I was getting a little angry.

                “I see him when he drops you off at the meetings and he always picks you up. IT’s like he’s stalking you. And you’re always texting him where you go, and don’t you remember last week?” I knew exactly what Jason was referring to. There had been a party to celebrate the website getting this amazing feminist award that came with a huge grant, meaning everyone got bonuses and we had funding for at least 5 more years. Tom had accompanied me and during the party I had been telling a really loud story, and swearing a lot, Thomas had pulled me aside and told me to behave like a lady. I had loved it and it had made me feel really cared for. But Jason…

                “I heard what he said to you. ‘Behave like a proper lady’? He’s clearly some misogynistic asshole who’s controlling you. Please, let me help.” I sighed in frustration.

                “Jason. What Tomas and I have is 100%consenual and 100% safe. Now I would kindly ask you to mind your own business. With that I hung up the phone and let out and angry groan. Thomas walked in, midway getting dressed and asked

                “Are you alight, darling?” I shook my head.

                “IT’s that fucking dick Jason from work. He thinks you’re abusing me.”

                “Why in heavens name would he think that?”

                “HE claims it’s because he overheard you tell me to behave last week, but he just sees you as a threat. He’s had this big crush on me since we first met and he doesn’t get the picture.” I sat on one of the boxes and held my face in my hands, trying not to get too upset. Thomas let me sit for a moment to catch my breath, then knelt down.

                “Tell you what, baby girl. Next time we see him, we shall talk to him. Make it a million percent clear you’re not interested. If he continues after that. I will take care of it. Understand?” I looked up to him, his eyes steely and a bit angry. HE hated seeing me upset. I nodded, knowing he would just have to threaten Jason and he’d back off.

                “Good girl. Now why don’t you go take a shower, I picked out a dress for you, then we can go out.”

                “Okay daddy. Oh! Where should I put my little stuffs? Is the bedroom okay?” A small smile started to creep over his face before he cleared his throat and said.

                “Just leave it, darling. I’ll sort it out.”      

                “Oh...kay?” I headed up the shower, wondering what Thomas had meant. The hot water in Thomas’s amazing shower helped clear away the thoughts of Jason and his stupidity. Thomas had set out a beautiful magenta dress, and a pair of black silk panties. Once out of the shower, I got dressed and stepped out to see Thomas, standing in front of the door.

                “Daddy? What’s going on?”

                “Well my little bunny, I have a surprise for you” A huge smile spread across his face and I wiggled, loving his nick name for me. He stepped aside so I saw the sign on the door.

                “Princess Clara’s Room” it read. He unlocked the door and opened it up, to reveal the most amazing room I could ever image,

                The whole room was painted black, my favorite color. With a beautiful Beauty and the Beast, my favorite Disney movie, poster hanging. And there were wall decals of dinosaurs and bunnies, two of my favorite animals, and characters from my favorite cartoons and movies. The carpet was an emerald green and extremely fuzzy and soft. There were two windows with a view out into the city, but with some dark curtains with fuzzy cow decorations on them.  They could block out the sun perfect on days I felt like hiding. On the ceiling were star stickers arranged to look like constellations.

                “They glow in the dark” Thomas said. I smiled wider and kept looking. One wall of the room was lined with my books. Well, at least the ones I kept for my littlespace. Things like story books and young adult novels. There was a comfy looking bean bag chair with my favorite doctor who throw pillow on it. Next to the bookshelf was a shelf of all my favorite little space movies. Things like Winnie the pooh, Beauty and the Beast, DVDs of the Hello Kitty TV Show, and all of my favorite video games. MY Xbox was also hooked up and the flat screen TV above the shelves was perfect for the room. Then in the far corner, was the piece de la resistance. A giant My Neighbor Totoro bed!!!!! Next to that was all my toys. MY monster high and Barbie dolls, my Lego sets, and of course ALL MY STUFFIES ARRANGED INTO A HUGE PILE! I wanted to go jump in but I knew I would mess up my dress. A princess like canopy tent was set up over the play space and on the floor was a play mat. IT was perfect, tears started to form but I didn’t want to ruin my makeup so I wiped my eyes.

                “Darling, what do you think?” I turned around kissed him deeply, rubbing against him and I could feel his erection growing. When I finally pulled away, he laughed.

                “I’ll take that as a good sign. This your special littles place. I made it just for you.” I kissed him again and soon we were moving out of the littles room, and back to his master bed. And the next thing I knew, I was bent over the bed with him grinding into me.

                “I soooo longed to wait until after dinner for this. But seeing you so happy and in this dress just takes me want to fuck the living daylights out of you.” He hiked up the dress and ran his finger up and down my silk panties.

                “My beautiful darling girl. I can tell you’re already soaked for daddy.” HE tugged them down and slowly eased his cock inside me, teasing me. I whimpered.

                “Daddy….please. Need more.” He chuckled, kissing me just behind the ear.

                “Little girl needs more, does she? Beg for it. Convince me.” He kept slowly moving in and out of me

                “Please daddy. I’ll be the bestest little girl and imagine how good it’ll feel for you to have my tight wet pussy around your hard cock.” Thomas groaned.

                “What a nasty mouth my little girl has. By god, I love it.” And with that he quickened his pace, fucking me hard enough to shake the bed. One hand reached down to rub at my clit and it didn’t take long for me to get close to orgasm.

                “Daddy...nee...need to cum…please/” I begged. And he growled

                “Do it, slut. Cum for me. Show me how much of a little whore you are.” He bit down hard on my shoulder, and that did it. I came hard, and he followed close behind, filling me up with his cum. HE gave a few final thrusts before standing up straight.

                “Are you alright, baby girl” I was blissed out on pleasure but managed to nod. He adjusted himself quickly before helping me up and straightening out my panties and my dress. HE sat down on the edge of the bed and held me close. There was a comfortable silence before I leaned up to kiss his cheek.

                “Thank you, daddy.”

                “For what, little one?”

                “For everything.” He chuckled then sighed.

                “I was going to save this for after dinner, but I suppose now is as good a time as any.” He moved me off his lap and went to the top drawer of his dresser.

                “Come here, Clara.” A little unsteadily I walked over to stand in front of the mirror with him.

                “Close your eyes, and lift up your hair.” I had to resist the squeal that bubbled inside me. Was this what I thought I was? I felt him loop something around my neck

                “Open your eyes.” I opened to see a black velvet choker with a tiny heart pendant on it.

                “This collar is a symbol of my love. Because I do Clara, I love you.” This time, I let the tears fall and I hugged him tight.

                “I love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
